Theodore
Theodore (テオドア, Teodoa, Teodor in the Japanese version), also known by the nickname Theo, is a non-player character from Persona 3 Portable. He can be chosen by the player to serve as Igor's assistant in the Velvet Room if the female protagonist is chosen. He is the younger brother of Elizabeth and Margaret. Appearances *''Persona 3 Portable: Non-playable character/Ultimate boss *Persona 4 Arena: Mentioned by Elizabeth Design Theo has similar appearance of Kanji Tatsumi but with white hair and yellow eyes. He wears a black-collared and long-sleeved shirt under a blue suit complimented with a blue necktie. He also wears black pants with blue lines running through the sides, black shoes, and a hat similar to a flying attendant or even a bellboy. He also carries the Persona Compendium. Personality He is a polite and serious young man. He takes his responsibilities of serving Igor seriously, unlike his older sister Elizabeth. However, in one of the requests available in the female route where he asks for a "drink which shares Elizabeth's name" (Queen Elizabeth), it is mentioned that the thought of her gives him chills. Throughout his dates, he proves that he is very proud and modest and sometimes naive, pretending to know everything there is to know about everything. He can determine the secret ingredient in takoyaki just by the smell of it, and can tell the temperature of water just by feeling it. He is not as humorous as Elizabeth, and most of his humor stems from his seriousness about his knowledge. Throughout his dates with the Female Protagonist its revealed that he has feelings for her. At the final request for Theo's quest, if the player chose to spend time with him, he refused and calls it like "sins to be with" as the player keeps pursuing he will reveal that he's fallen in love with her also but just the same as Elizabeth with Male Protagonist he holds off the relationship with her and continues to keep doing his duty in the Velvet Room. Profile Theo can be found when the player pursues the female protagonist path when the appropriate choice is made. Aside from his usual requests, Theo will also tell the protagonist when there is a person who is stranded in Tartarus within a set range of floors. He can replace Elizabeth as Igor's assistant. He serves as one of the ultimate bosses for the female protagonist path, the other being Margaret. Some of his requests will require the female protagonist to take him to specific locations in the real world, considered dates. It is unknown whether or not this can be considered canon. Throughout his dates, he proves that he is very proud and modest, pretending to know everything there is to know about everything. He can determine the secret ingrediant in takoyaki just by the smell of it, and can tell the temperature of water just by feeling it. He is not as humorous as Elizabeth, and most of his humor stems from his seriousness about his knowledge. He repeatedly asks Igor to install crane games and escalators, et cetera, into the Velvet Room, but always fails. Battle Theodore can only be chosen and subsequently fought by the female protagonist in ''Persona 3 Portable. Theodore's Personas are different than Elizabeth's during the optional fight, solely using Abrahamic Personas, but the skills used are entirely identical. Like the battle with Elizabeth, he uses a set pattern of Personas that he will summon during the battle. The order of the pattern is: Uriel, Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, Sandalphon, Lilith, Abaddon, and Beelzebub. Note that Theo uses Personas that are both Devils and Angels, the first four consisting of prominent angels and the latter three being prominent devils. Stats Uriel Gabriel Michael Raphael Sandalphon Lilith Abaddon Beelzebub Battle Quotes *I am he who governs power... I should pose a challenge, even for you. I advise that you do not hold back. Fight as though you intend to kill. (Battle opening) *The story has reached its climax. I regret... That this moment must end! (75% HP) *Can you endure this? (Casting a spell) *My apologies for this. (Casting a spell) *I have chosen! (Casting a spell) *A token of my esteem! (Slash attack) *Prepare yourself! (Pierce attack) Gallery Theo_CloseUp.jpg|Theo's Close Up Persona 3 Theodore.jpg|Theodore Concept Art persona 3 cd.jpg|Theo in the Persona 3 Portable Drama CD Trivia *He is able to tell what temperature any body of water is, simply by feeling it. *He acts very stoically and proud, assuming that he knows everything, proven in the Paulownia Mall date. *He receives a takoyaki cell phone strap from the takoyaki cook during the Iwatodai Station date. He refuses to let the protagonist have it, as it is "her fault for making him obtain something precious to him". *He does not know the difference between a statement and a metaphor. *His diminutive "Theo" is a pun for the Japanese word "hand" (手お, teo) which he says it to ask the Female Protagonist's hand for showing his courtesy. *Oddly enough before fighting him, Fuuka will scan Theo saying "She" like the battle with Elizabeth. *He may be either named after the character Dr. Theodore Bohmer from Ghost of Frankenstein, or named after Theodor Richard Edward con Holst, the first illustrator of the novel. *During one of the quests it is implied that one of his sisters fed him dog food. *If the female protagonist equips Mara then Theo will remark it is unlady-like. Category:Persona 3 Characters